Confidants and the Deceived
by soeki
Summary: Aya is a deceptive liar that ends up outing herself as such in a flurry of curse words. She doesn't think she's broken, but everyone else sees her as something to be mended. "The only one who needs mending is you, Okumura-sensei." Yukio x OC
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer* - I don't own 'Ao No Exorcist'. Nor the characters. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only._

**Chapter 1: How to Be**

_(Vitamin String Quartet - Numb - Tribute to Linkin Park)_

_"I've become so Numb, I can't feel you there"_

* * *

><p>I watched listlessly as the trees passed by outside the car window. Each tree was blurring into the next and became undefined the more I stared. Every now and again I would catch glimpses of buildings through the foliage. They stood erect and ascended up towards the skyline almost as if to reach out to the heavens. The sun shone brightly, but didn't lift my spirits in the slightest for my upcoming school year. I was neither eager, nor was I terrified of the aspect of attending True Cross Academy. I'd say I was indifferent, if anything.<p>

I could still remember the shock I received answering the calls in the shrine to find such a flamboyant man dressed head to toe in white-purple attire with a wretched, yet knowing smirk plastered on his face. He had been holding a formal letter between his thumb and index finger, and hung it in my face for me to take. Upon opening it I found an acceptance letter stating that 'the cheque had gone through' and 'your daughter's application has been looked over and accepted for the Exorcist School'. It was then that I had realized that my parents had signed me up for the school with out my knowledge. I had nothing else to say or do, but to nod my ascent and begin to pack for the following day – since travel time was long from where I was heading out from.

I breathed heavily on the window, causing it to fog up. I was exhausted and couldn't even begin to imagine how much the ride to the Academy was going to cost me. My pocket felt lighter already.

"So, how much longer till we get there?" I inquired the driver.

I saw the back of his balding head jerk up in recognition of my voice, "Oh, the school is right here, girly."

_Girly? Really old man?_ I sighed inwardly and smiled brightly on the outside. "Oh yeah? Which building is it?"

I looked out at the vast amount of buildings I had been able to see through the trees spread across vast skyline and couldn't decide which one would be the school. I would've liked to say that they were ugly piles of crap, but I would be lying. They were all large and elegant in appearance, I couldn't make up my mind as to which one was the school I'd be attending. They all looked more than decent enough. Maybe a cluster of them were the school?

"You don't know, eh? All of them," He laughed hoarsely. I could tell he was a smoker – wait?

"What do you mean 'all of them'?" I asked, slightly confused.

Before I could say anything more, my door flew open and I looked up, shocked to see Pheles-sama again. He smiled down at me and shooed me out of the vehicle. He then proceded to duck into the car, somewhat.

"So? How much is it, sir?" He asked enthusiastically, pulling out a wad of money from his wallet.

"Uh, wait!" I shrieked, waving my arms hysterically, "I can pay it, really!"

I watched uselessly as he paid my fare for me and stood there smugly as the driver pulled my suitcase from the trunk. I couldn't help a small facial twitch from taking over. Pheles-sama looked me straight into my eyes and shrugged.

"No matter, come, come, school has started and you aren't even settled into your dorm!"

He waved at me as he walked off without waiting for me. I grabbed my suitcase and frantically made my way after him, slightly put off.

"What do you mean school has started? I got my acceptance letter three days ago I can't be that late!" I argued.

I noticed Mr. Pheles walked with a skip in his step and he responded without even turned to face me.

"Simply you were a late entry!" He laughed.

_That isn't funny! You damn jerk!_ "How late am I, Pheles-sama?" I pushed, but I successfully left out my exasperated tone and kept it neutral.

"My my, Pheles-sama, I do like the sound of that. You ask so many questions!" He paused, placing a finger to his chin and looking thoughtful he added, "Well, I believe it is now a week into classes!"

_Lovely. Just fucking lovely._ I gritted my teeth tightly and bit back a spiteful remark. Chewing out the principal of the exclusive school your parents fought tooth and nail to get you into on the first day would not be a good idea in the slightest. For now I had to put up with such disgusting behaviours.

* * *

><p>I had been led towards the girls dorm and he directed me to my new room that I was to share with another girl, he discretely informed me that she was not aware of the Exorcist School, so I was to not say anything of it to her. Was he trying to make my life more difficult as this day passed? No matter, as soon as I had placed my things into the room I turned to see him shoving a key and envelope into my hands, I fumbled with them as to not drop them and looked at him with a look of slight disgust and confusing.<p>

"Now this key can be used on any door and gives you access to the Exorcism school wherever you are," Pheles-sama explained, "Try the key on that door over there, now first years have their classes in room 1106, I must be going. Enjoy your time at True Cross Academy!"

With that, he left grandly, leaving me to stand dumbfounded with a letter for the teacher and a key. I took off the chain from my around my neck and looped the key onto it. I watched as it slid into the two rings already on the chain and sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing," I placed the key into the keyhole in the door of my dorm room and turned it. With a click I opened the door to find a long hallway filled with doors. I looked at all the numbers on them and made my way down the hall.

1098, 1100, 1102, 1104… "Room 1106," I muttered to myself. I took hold of the cool metal and preceded to turn the door and entered the room. To my surprise there were very few people in the room and thankfully class hadn't started yet, since everyone was talking. I felt a little uncertain as nine pairs of eyes turned their attention to me. I looked back, hopefully impassively and took a few more steps in. I saw that one boy in the front was about to say something when I heard footsteps from behind me and the door click shut.

"Ah, I see we have someone new joining us today!" I turned to the voice and saw a boy my age with a pair of glasses balanced precariously on his nose. I noticed that he must be the teacher since he had the badge to prove it. I handed him the envelope with a smirk.

I allowed some time for him to read it over when he nodded and smiled at me. "Since we are all here, you might as well introduce yourself. Firstly, though, I am your Anti-Demon Pharmacology Teacher, Yukio Okumura."

"Huh, nice to meet you!" I turned on my heel and faced everyone with my fake look of confidence and pleasantness, "Hello! I am Aya Miyamoto and I'll be joining you all in your future endeavours!" I bowed humorously low as if to show deep respect.

"Cute!" I heard a male voice screech and someone muttering 'shut up'. I peeked up to see a group of three male students and I allowed myself to survey them.

There was a small meek looking boy with a shaved head with glasses. I compared him to a Buddhist monk. The second one I noticed was a taller slim boy with a silly expression. I almost sneered at his ridiculous pink hair. The third I coined him to be some sort of idiot bully type with the piercings and notorious skunk stripe hair.

I was rather aware of how hypocritical I was being about his piercings, since I myself had a large bar going through the top of my right ear twice and the two other studs I had in the bottoms of both earlobes. I thought he looked rebellious, while mine was done tastefully.

I smiled brightly as I finished straightening up. _Being little Miss cheery might not be that easy. Change of plans, I'll just be annoyingly humorous. I can do that._

"Ha ha, I know, right?" I laughed.

"Well, Miyamoto-san, you may take any seat you like," Mr. Okumura said.

I took a look around the room and closed in on a table two seats back from two girls and nowhere near anyone else. There was a mysterious hooded figure of a boy seated somewhat nearby, but he seemed more interested in his video game then what was going on around him. Before I headed off towards the seat I had set my hopes on, the pink haired boy jumped from his seat.

"Come here and sit with us, Aya-chan!" He practically begged.

_Why is he being so familiar? Aya-chan? This is so stupid._ I frowned inwardly, but outwardly quirked my brow at the three boys. The rebel-boy looked almost angry enough to tear the boy to pieces. As much as I'd love to see that –

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think sitting next to a human-skunk hybrid would be good for my health. By the looks of it he may have a little bit of rabid badger mixed in with the previous! Ha ha!" I laughed good-heartedly. I heard a few other people snicker along with me.

"What did you just say! Stupid woman, come here and say that!" The rebel-boy stood up and was attempting to make his way over to me while his two friends held him back.

"Hey, Bon, c'mon she's just playing!" The pink-haired boy said.

The monk-boy was also holding back, "Bon, violence won't solve anything!"

"Shut up!" He stopped struggling and just glared at me.

"Enough! The four of you take your seats!" The teacher announced in a harsh tone, snapping us from the distraction I had caused.

"Sorry, Mr. Okumura," the boy I know now as 'Bon' apologized as he sat down. His two friends – or should I say henchmen – followed his example.

I still stood looking at the three of them, chewing my lip out of habit. Saying nothing I sat down in the seat I was going to sit in at the beginning of the little outburst. Once seated Mr. Okumura started his lesson and I idly made notes, not quite understanding what or why I was writing down what I was writing down.

All I could think of was: _Why would that rebellious boy 'Bon' apologize to a teacher? Did I not have him pegged as a bully-type?_

I bit the end of my pen. _Doesn't matter._

"Now, we are going to do a quick in class test to see what you know, Miyamoto-san, I apologize, but you are required to take it. I assume you should know a few of the simpler questions." Mr. Okumura announced.

I just looked up at him from my notes, "Of course, wouldn't have it any other way."

Forty-Five minutes later our tests were done and graded, surprisingly quick I must say. I wasn't doing much as Mr. Okumura was grading the tests. In fact, all I managed to accomplish was finding the perfect angle to lean back in my chair at to the point where it balanced perfectly. I looked to the ceiling and mentally measured the pipes. For no reason, of course, other then the fact that I loved mathematics.

"Now then," Mr. Okumura stood up with the sheets in his hand, I mildly paid any attention, "I'll hand back the results of the test."

I figured this would give me a chance at learning everyone's name. I leaned forward slightly which caused the two front legs of the chair to slam and scratch the floor with such noise that I got a bit of muttered profanities from Bon.

"Shima-san," I watched as the pink-haired boy walked up to get his test, he was neither happy nor sad so I assumed he was someone who just aimed at getting average grades.

"Kamiki-san," Next I watched a girl with peculiar eyebrows that sat in front of me go up to get her test. She seemed pleased, smug even, about her marks. So I pegged her as the arrogant type.

"Moriyama-san," I noticed a small blonde girl stand up. She wasn't wearing the regular school uniform, but rather a formal kimono and she seemed a little nervous. "It's all very well coming up with your own name for different plants, I just hope you will use proper nomenclature next time!"

I watched as she figuratively deflated and I muttered an absolute, "Air-head," low enough that no one could hear me. I watched as she sat down beside a boy who seemed to be laughing at her.

"Okumura-san," _Okumura? I wonder if there's any relation…_ I watched as the teacher silently scolded him and as he turned around I made a quick judgement on the facial structure, _Definitely related._

"Suguro-san," I watched as Bon stood up and made his way over to the teacher. I saw how he gave Okumura a look of disgust and he seemingly muttered something to him, which resulted in the other boy to look back at him with an equal expression.

"Excellent job!" I heard from the teacher. _Excellent? Are you kidding me?_

Bon walked up to Okumura and gave him a smug look while holding out his paper. It wasn't a difficult feat to hear Okumura's outburst.

"What!" He yelled, "N-n-no way! A guy with an attitude like yours getting ninety-eight percent! That just – That kind of thing just doesn't happen!"

Bon looked furious as he crumpled his test tightly within his fist. "What did you say?" Bon responded loudly, "Listen, Okay? You wanna know why I come to these classes? To do some serious studying and earn the right to become an Exorcist!"

I watched as things became more heated, Okumura had a change of expression as Bon continued, "It isn't just me! Everyone here is here because they are serious about becoming an Exorcist, yeah! And half-assed punks like you should just get the hell out of our sight!"

I tilted backwards on the two back legs of my chair again and watched with mild curiosity as Okumura-sensei began to look agitated. As the other Okumura stood up from his seat again and confronted his insulter.

"Wh-What gives you the right to say that, stripe-head?" _At least I'm not the only one who noticed the guy's odd hair colouring._ "I'm working to become an Exorcist just like the rest of you!"

I began to drift my attention back to the ceiling and tuned out Bon's henchmen and Okumura-sensei's involvement in breaking up the fight. _Hmm. That pipe has a dent in it. Not to mention that one big pipe has a loose screw…_

"…besides, Rin-san isn't the one with the lowest score." I heard Okumura-sensei state. I looked back over to see him twitching slightly and both Bon and – the boy whom I assume is named – Rin looked extremely shocked. When Mr. Okumura made his way over to my desk and placed the paper on my desk.

"Eh? Zero?" I said in a moderately shocked voice.

"You have the correct nomenclature, but none of them were written in the appropriate places! I don't understand how you could know absolutely nothing!" Okumura-sensei stated as if I should've known all the answers.

_Stupid four-eyed bastard…_ "What do you mean? You said I had the correct nomenclature, how could you say I know absolutely nothing, sensei?" I placed the back of my hand over my mouth and gave off an endearing chuckle while I looked up at him through my eye-lashes.

He looked down at me as his glasses flashed and with a slight tap to the back of my head, my seat was again back on all four legs. "I don't condone smart-aleck remarks."

"Fair enough," I blanched.

I heard someone laughing hysterically and looked up to find Rin laughing, "I wasn't the worst! Ha! In your face, stripe-head!"

I looked on as the fighting continued and watched as the henchmen pulled Bon away from Rin and towards the door. It was only then did I notice that the puppet boy, hooded guy and the two girls ahead of me were gone from the room. I assumed class was over so I gathered my things and quietly made my way out of the room.

I took out the class schedule to see what it was that was next, _Practical Athletics? Why do we need some sort of P.E. class for Cram school?_ I made my way to where the class was to be held. All thinking of how interesting this school year would be. I was always so used to doing home schooling with my cousins back at the shrine, so to be in a real school setting – and a rich one at that – was different. These people fought all the time, some got along.

I remember when I'd be in class with my cousins and there would be an argument. _He _always knew how to break up a fight. Not like Okumura-sensei who allowed the fighting to go on.

_He would've stopped the fight._

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK –<strong>

**Miyamoto Shrine – Myodo, Japan (Three years ago)**

_I was the first to arrive in the small room. I looked at the old chalk board, then to all the rickety old desk and chair combonations. I was sure that my own parents once used the same premises for their own homeschooling. I was distinctly aware of the many initials and hearts carved into the surfaces that were oddly the same initials as my parents._

_I was seated for no longer then a minute when I watched Megumi and Kenta attempt to shove past one another, most likely having just engaged in a race of sorts to see who was faster. They both stumbled inside and glared at each other in anger._

_"Tch, I hate math!" Megumi, my younger cousin complained. She threw herself into her desk and pulled at her kimono in frustration. I could only help myself from laughing at her attitude. She was twelve years old, and yet she was still as immature as an eight year old._

_"Shut up Megumi, no one wants to hear you complaining!" Kenta muttered in annoyance._

_He was always frustrated with Megumi, especially on days when people visited the temple and asked if him and Megumi were twins. Being cousins and both possessing the pale blonde hair, rather then the dark brunette colouring everyone else in the family had, they were subjected to the question on a daily basis, and knowing Kenta, he hated the fact visitors saw him that way. He despised Megumi._

_"No one asked you, Kenta!" Megumi whined, still pulling at her kimono. I had settled in my seat and began to feel frustrated. I only wish that one day we'd all just get along. Instead I had to deal with daily bickering._

_"No one asked you to blab about nothing, either, dumbass!" Kenta sputtered, his face tinged red._

_Megumi stood up from her seat as the rest of our cousins entered the room. Kenta's sister Hana, and the brother-sister duo of Takashi and Haruna all walked in quietly and sat in their own seats. It was Takashi's last year of homeschooling and he was finally going to leave the temple and find better things. We weren't expected to continue tradition; only if we wanted to._

_I watched as both Kenta and Megumi began to pick up random objects and chuck them across the room. I watched as Takashi cheered for Kenta and Haruna was laughing hysterically as Megumi got a face full of chalk dust. Hana was yelling at Kenta and Megumi to stop fighting and giving disapproving looks at the other two. I sat quietly, pretending I was anywhere but here when I heard the familiar sound of a squeaky tire._

_I turned to the door to see Osamu sitting in his wheelchair. My beloved elder brother looked sickly thin and quite disappointed at the scene before him._

_"Osamu-kun!" I shouted as I sat up straighter in my seat._

_Megumi stopped mid throw of her text book and turned her chalk covered body towards the door. She exhaled a mass of chalk dust at Osamu._

_Kenta's face was as red as a tomato, either out of embarrassment at his actions or rather he was still angry at Megumi._

_Hana gave a sigh of relief, knowing that if anyone could calm the situation at hand, it was him._

_Haruna hiccupped, finally done with her hysterics and slouched slightly in her chair, unable to make any eye contact with anyone._

_The only person to speak up after myself was Takashi, who greeted Osamu pleasantly._

_"Hey there Osamu-san! You are looking well, good to see you out of bed!" Takashi smiled._

_"Yes, well, I'm starting to reconsider coming out here," Osamu coughed, "To think I'd find my own cousins in the midst of battle. It's shameful of not only family dynamics, but to our temple! And over such trivialities."_

_Kenta swallowed hard, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

_I watched as Megumi, miraculously, agreed, "Yes! We both are!"_

_Osamu turned his tired eyes to the two youngest in the room, "I don't understand why you would apologize to me. Rather you apologize to each other."_

_They seemed to look rather uncertain as they begrudgingly said their 'I'm sorry' s to one another. Osamu, looking pleased, wheeled his way over to my desk and stopped. I watched the look in his eyes turn from pleased to something unreadable._

_I could've sworn it was something akin to sadness._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"How wrong was I?" I asked myself dryly.<p>

"Wrong about what?" I was snapped out of my reverie to see Rin looking back at me. I had managed to make my way to the classroom with out realizing.

I looked at him blinking rapidly, unsure of how to respond. _Shit, uh let's see…_ "I was wrong about how many pipes there were going to be in this room. Could've sworn there'd be more. Ha ha!"

Rin gave me an odd look and laughed, "You're weird, you know that?"

I gave him a smirk, "So I've been told." _Dumbass._

* * *

><p>This class had its ups and downs, no doubt about that.<p>

The teacher had broken up the class earlier after arriving back to find Rin covered in toad slobber and a cry baby Bon on the ground. He managed to straighten everything out and had dismissed the class, yet no one made the first move. I smiled slightly to myself, hoping to throw a metaphorical wrench into the quiet and serious atmosphere.

"I found this class very exciting, I must say. Thank you!" I said towards the silenced group. The majority gave me peculiar looks, "Very entertaining."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bon-san yelled, "Whatever, I don't even care! Shima, Konekomaru, let's go!"

I watched as the three boys left the Practical Athletics room followed by Kamiki-san and her friend, whom I still have no name for, as well as hooded guy and puppet-boy. Rin-san and Moriyama-san left soon after, not before giving me a polite wave good-bye. I didn't return it.

The class was truly amusing. To watch Bon-san nearly get mauled by a giant toad only to have Rin-san – to whom he'd been fighting with constantly – rescue him and announce he was going to 'kick Satan's ass'. What a hilarious thing it was to have these two meagre boys having the same ambitions. Laughable and truly pathetic as it was; was it admirable? Far from it.

I didn't have any respect for what they wanted to do in life. Becoming an Exorcist is merely the wishes of my parents. I'm not being an obedient child. On the contrary, I didn't really listen to my parents much, in all truthfulness. I loved them dearly. I just felt that they never really gave me a chance at finding something I wanted to do in life. They always told me to do what I wanted and then I find out after all that, they had sent my application to an Exorcist school! It was ridiculous! If I had it my way, I wouldn't even be here!

Yet I couldn't help, but feel obligated to go.

I sighed miserably and bit my lip as I made my way out of the room.

_After all, the last things I said to them were, "I hate you!" All because of what? Wanting to go to public school? To meet new people outside the temple? Why was that a bad thing?_

_I'll never know the answer, yet I got what I wanted. Am I happy about it? Not at all._

With the ending of my thoughts, all I could really hear was my footfalls echoing down the long lifeless halls of the Exorcist school.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note -<strong> "For those who stuck through it, thank you! I wanted to write an Ao No Exorcist story for so long, but couldn't figure out a good way of starting it. Conception is a difficult thing *chuckles*. It was initially going to be Bon/OC, yet I kinda see my character more befitting of Yukio. Besides, he's a cutie. Anyways, hopefully you all will continue you read, I will be diverting from the original plot, and add my own 'arc' into the mix, probably after the whole Rin being outed as Satan's son. I want you all to know that Aya* may come off as a Mary-Sue, but I like my idea. I'm downplaying a lot of the shit she went through in order to better fit what I would think Yukio could get along best with. :)

*To clear up her personality, because I feel like she doesn't come across the way I imagine her as: Aya is pretending to be nice and stupid around people. She is smart, in some ways (she's good at math, art, and deception - yes, it's a form of intelligence!) Basically she is actually extemely bitter and bored. She comes off as not liking people, yet she was raised to be polite, so you won't see her referring to anyone without an honorific. She has strong beliefs in respect and has a short fuse. She is only really good at deception, to the point that she finds herself decieving herself. I also want to make it clear - as to not surprise anyone, she has NOT had any training in Exorcism. She truly has no knowledge in anything to do with it.

Happy Readings!"

- soeki :)


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer* - I don't own 'Ao No Exorcist'. Nor the characters. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only._

**Chapter 2: How to Think**

_(Vitamin String Quartet - I Hate Everything About You - A Tribute to Three Days Grace)_

_"All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet,"_

* * *

><p>Waking up this morning in the dorms had confused me slightly, until I rolled over to be faced with another girl looking back at me. She was very close to my own face.<p>

"Good morning, Aya-chan!" she cheered, "Are you going to your classes today; it's getting late!"

_Hn. Late?_ I forced a broad smile on my face as I lay on my pillow, "Nah, I'm skipping today!"

Once that was out of my mouth, the girl gasped loudly and jumped away from me with a death glare in my direction, "You're a zealot!"

I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes and in a sing-song voice I said, "Isn't that just a fancy word for rebel?"

She began to shake her head rapidly and began picking up my discarded uniform from the day before. I sat at the end of my bed as she went from one side of the room to the other, each time holding a new article of clothing. Once her arms were full, she stopped in front of me, a frantic look on her face.

"Here! Get dressed, and no more jokes!" She then proceded to assault me with my clothing, by tossing them in my face. Once my eyesight was clear, I looked up to her now calmed down, "By the way, I am Sakura Ito, your room mate."

"Charmed," I replied rather dully.

Once I was fully dressed in my uniform and had gathered my books, I headed out opposite the way Sakura-san was going, telling her quickly that I was needed in class early, anyways. She swiftly began to argue that I needed to go eat, but I hadn't the money, nor the patience to be around her any longer. Yet I didn't say it, I only thought of the circumstances.

As I turned the corner, I made sure the area was clear of regular students, before I used my key to open the passage to the Exorcist School. Once safely on the other side of the door, I tucked the key back into it's rightful place and walked to room 1106, again. It was one of many trips I'll be making.

I was unsure of why we needed to be in class earlier then usual, so I just went with it. No one else seemed to complain, or even seemed phased by it. Swallowing my pride and curiosity, I left the class the day before no where near understanding enough to deal with this school. I hadn't even known what an Exorcist was until one came to our Temple to explain what was happening with me.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK – 6 months ago<p>

_I was very agitated, sitting in the infirmary after the past weeks injury. No one would believe what I had to say, so I had already seen Neurologists, Psychologists, and practically anything with 'P.H.D.' in their title. I was told that there would be another person coming in to talk to me. When I snidely asked what kind of doctor is coming to see me, they said one who represented the church._

_I had never heard of a 'church doctor'. Neither had my parents, but my grandmother had insisted I see this man. He was now due to arrive at any moment and the worried looks on my parent's face was annoying me._

_I shifted and scratched just above the bandages on my left forearm, subsequently flipping up the edges only slightly to chase the itch I had when my mother grabbed my hand and stopped me from doing so._

_"Stop that, Aya. You don't want to open that wound again," she reprimanded. She always spoke to me like I was some dumb child. It pissed me off._

_I looked at her with an angry look, "When you have to have this itchy shit you call bandages on your arm, then you can talk!" I snapped. I watched as her grip loosened and let me go. She looked down into her lap and I felt guilty for a second. I knew it must be hard to fathom._

_She thought I was sick. That I was hallucinating like my brother Osamu. She feared that she'd have two ill children who had to spend the rest of their lives in hospital beds. Or a wheelchair like Osamu. I suppose I should apologize, but it wasn't my style. I wasn't one to apologize, and mean it. I wouldn't apologize because I knew for a fact I wasn't sick! I saw what I say I did! I didn't cut myself on the corner of the fence like everyone thought! They found me far enough away from the fence to believe such things! Such a deep gash and I didn't even leave blood on the fence? Yeah, it didn't sound possible to me._

_'But it rained. The rain washed away your blood from the fence!' My mom had argued, weakly._

_Rained? It was a beautiful sunny day! How could it have rained?_

_I continued to give my parents scathing looks and watched my father patting my mother's hands in her lap as she squeezed them tightly together. At that moment, the door squeaked and once it finished opening, a young man dressed in a black coat and who was wearing a strange pin was at the door. He had a satchel with him that I assumed had his medical equipment in._

_"Good-morning, I am Hojo Mitarashi," he bowed slightly as he entered the room and walked closer to me. My parents stood as he got closer, a desperate look on their faces as he took a good look at me. "You must be Aya Miyamoto."_

_I only nodded. A slight sense of ease came over me as I looked at the peaceful expression. "So, are you a doctor?" I asked, "Because I don't need one."_

_Hojo-san smiled down at me. "Well, why do you say that?" He countered, taking the seat beside my bed as my parents moved out of the way._

_I was silent for a long time, I looked into his eyes then over at my parents. They had looks as if to say 'Lie to him'. It made me furious, so when I looked back at him, I snapped. "I know what I saw! I'm not blind! I'm not lying or stupid! So don't you dare look at me like you are going to judge me!"_

_He didn't say anything for a moment when he reached out his hand and patted the top of my head. "There, there, no one is here to judge you! I only want to listen to you. Now, tell me; what did you see?" he asked._

_I relaxed only slightly as he moved his hand back to his lap and looked at me expectantly. Taking a deep breath I began to tell someone what I saw for what felt like the millionth time. I found my lap to be very interesting._

_"I don't have a name for it. I was walking home from cleaning the shrine when I felt something hit me. I didn't realize until later, that whatever had hit me at the time had severely injured my arm. Only when I looked up and saw it did it register that I could be in trouble._

_"It looked like a giant black dog, but not really. It was much larger than any dog I had seen. It's claws were large and when it bared it's teeth and gave out a cry I froze in my place. I felt cold, just listening to the sound it gave off gives me chills enough, but when I made eye contact. I couldn't look away. Its eyes were pupil-less and a bright yellow colour. I – I just…" I paused for a moment to look up at him he wasn't laughing, nor was he giving me concerned looks. "Hojo-san?"_

_"Did you feel as if you had to approach it in some way? Perhaps you felt as if you were being followed, previously?" He asked._

_I was shocked. That was exactly how I had felt! "Yes," I replied, "I did feel like approaching it was appropriate."_

_He nodded and stood up, "You have experienced what we call Mashou. What you saw that day, was a Striker. A sort of dog demon."_

_My parents looked just as confused as I was, "Mashou?"_

_"You have been inflicted injury upon by a demon, a being not of this world, therefore, from here on out, you will have the ability to see demons. Do you understand?"_

_"Who are you to tell me such whack-job theories?" I grumbled in annoyance._

_Hojo-san took one last look at me before he left the room, "Simply, I am Hojo Mitarashi, Middle Second Class Exorcist."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>It was never really a stretch to believe in demons, since a lot of our work at the Temple had to do with demons and such. I hadn't heard of Mashou before, neither had I heard that line of 'Middle Second Class' before either. Exorcist? Well I had my own images on what an Exorcist was based on fiction novels. Probably a good idea not to believe <em>fiction<em> novels.

I found myself in front of room 1106 and decided it was now or never, so taking a deep breath and erasing the mild displeasure from my face that happened to be what I usually looked like (according to some family members), I entered the room only to be bombarded by Okumura-sensei handing over a sheet of paper.

"Good-morning, Aya, please fill out the sheet and hand it back to me when you are done," he explained.

I took it from his hand and looked at the sheet and blanched, "Sure thing, Okumura-sensei."

_Honestly? I don't understand this at all. Should I say something now? Or what?_ "On second thought, Okumura-sensei, what is this?"

He seemed to look a little shocked, "We just need you to specify what Meister you'd be aiming for to become an Exorcist."

I stood there looking at him, hoping he'd continue on with his explanation, I noticed a small twitching on his face as my apparent display of confusion must've seemed annoying. _Good._

"Will you be needing an explanation?" He inquired, carefully. When he saw me nod once, he sighed, "Alright, a basic explanation will have to do. There are five different Meisters to choose from. Aria, Dragoon, Doctor, Tamer, and Knight. An Aria specifically uses Bible verses and holy scriptures to kill demons…"

"Memorization? Not my forté," I interrupted.

"Dragoons use heavy weapons or small hand guns," He continued, "Doctors heal those affected or injured by demons…"

"A Dragoon sounds cool enough, but I'm not much for taking care of people. I suppose I'm a little irresponsible," I replied jokingly.

"Tamers use a magic circle to summon and control demons,"

I blinked, "Aren't demons our enemies?"

"And Knights use swords or other blades to defeat enemies." He finished, albeit a little frustrated with my constant interruption.

I stood there a moment mulling over my options, when I looked at him he was not looking back. Most likely he hoped I'd leave. I wasn't sure what I would pick so I did the one thing I could think of.

"Okumura-sensei, what would you recommend for me?" I asked, somewhat quietly so those around me couldn't here, he looked over at me with a slight shocked expression, "I mean, I really don't know much about the world of Exorcism nor do I know anything about my potential talents. I'm curious what you would find to be something I'm good at."

Okumura-sensei looked a little uncertain whether or not he should give direction, but said something anyways. "Based on what you said, you seem to have and interest in Dragoon, Knight and Tamer."

_Well, that damn well didn't answer my question. Oh well._ "I'll write down Dragoon and Knight then. Even if I don't get one, maybe I'll get the other."

Okumura-sensei only nodded and took the paper from me as soon as I finished scribbling down the correct information. I went to sit down, only to observe that Rin-san had to have the same thing described to him. I sighed in relief, _at least I'm not the only one. Yet it bothers me to be of equal to that dumbass._

* * *

><p>After attempting, and subsequently failing, at summoning a Demon in class, I knew I was bound to not becoming a Tamer, ever. It was fine though, since I didn't want to use the enemy to fight the enemy. Why would anyone want to do that? I just didn't understand. It was like trying to get dirt out of your shirt with more dirt. I don't know why Kamiki-san would be so proud, or even Moriyama-san. I never took such a ditzy blonde girl to even want to summon anything. I didn't even take her as a real serious student, since she really didn't seem the Exorcist type, either.<p>

I was currently packing my back pack for some sort of training camp this evening. I was taking my time, since playing a stupid, uncaring, joking type of person would most likely correspond in me being late. I hated being fake, I wish I could just be myself, but I knew if I told everyone how I truly felt, I wouldn't get very far. They would pick fights, or even refuse to help me, when I unfortunately would need help. I'm not a nice person, but being this persona I created for myself, wouldn't get me far. Soon enough someone is going to approach me, with this plastered on fun outlook on life. Rin-san was stupid, and people seemed to like him. If I had to pretend to be friends with someone, and be miserable I will. I won't like it, but I will.

I threw the packed bag over my shoulder and sighed. I had a bad feeling about tonight.

Once I arrived at the meeting place, I looked up absentmindedly at the group of people who were just stopping ahead of me. I suppose I wasn't as late as I had hoped to be. I heard a bunch of complaints about the place we were staying at. Looking past the group I took in the building and my face fell, significantly. _Seriously? Is this place going to collapse on us?_

"When we get inside, we will start out with a test. You will complete it in the time allotted to you and hand it in to me when you are done. Is that understood?" Okumura-sensei questioned. He pushed his glasses up his nose, causing it to glint in the light.

A round of 'understood' and a flurry of nods later, we were inside staring down a sheet of paper with some of the most mind numbingly confusing questions I had ever seen. Did the teachers of this school not understand that I have absolutely no education on Exorcist matters? No, I just studied the 'unimportant' things like math and English. All the 'impractical' subjects in other words.

"Alright, now pass your worksheets around and hand them back to me," Okumura-sensei announced, "We'll go over the answers tomorrow after class."

I handed my sheet over to Moriyama-san, who was collecting them for the people situated in our area. I gave her a blank look when she took it from me hesitantly. Why is she so nervous? Oh, right, because she's trying to make friends with Kamiki-san. I had almost forgotten.

Kamiki-san had announced that she and her friend Paku-san were going to take a bath, Moriyama-san just followed them out of the room. I sat there in silence, thankfully I had taken a bath before I came here. I at least had a reasonable excuse if I was asked to join.

I sat quietly, listening to Shima-san go on about wanting to watch the girls in the bath. He was such a pervert. He then attempted to coerce Okumua-sensei to admit he would like to as well. Thankfully the bespectacled teacher is actually mature, unlike some pink-haired boy we all know, and denied his accusations.

Once Shima-san turned around and noticed me sitting quietly, staring intensely at the group, he smiled, "Ah, Aya-cha! Why haven't you joined the girls in the bath?"

"I've already taken one," I responded simply.

Shima-san nodded. He stood there a while longer until he danced his way across the room and sat down right in front of me. "Tell me about yourself, Aya-chan. I know nothing about you!"

"Eh?" I blanched, leaning away from him, "What do you want to know?"

"Yes, we all don't know much about you, your introduction was very short. Normally, people state where they're from, some likes and dislikes." Konekomaru added.

I nodded in blatant understanding, "I see, I'm from the Myodo region of Japan. My family owns the Temple that is situated there. I like listening to music and I don't like," _you,_ "Well, ha ha, I don't like Demons, it's why I'm here, right?"

The two nodded in understanding, "We are from a Temple, too! Right, Bon?"

I looked over to the rebellious boy and he looked deep in thought, first off I thought he knew something about me, then he spoke.

"Myodo is a small place, isn't it?" He asked, not seeming to really care much.

I nodded enthusiastically, _this is painful,_ "Yeah, a little over three thousand people live in the region spread through out. My family's Temple is situated in the more heavily populated area. It's in the middle of a small town of about seven hundred. I think my immediate family, alone, covers about two percent of that! Ha ha."

"Ah, Aya-chan! That sounds so nice!" Shima-san gushed.

I smiled mischievously at him, "Not really, it sucks there! Everyone is so into the Temple, it's ridiculous! Who cares about some falling down piece of architecture, I say!"

After I said this, Bon jumped up from the floor, "At least people actually care! You act like it literally means nothing! Your family worked hard to get it to where it is today and because a bunch of people appreciate it, you are going to tell me that it doesn't mean shit!"

I broke my façade for a moment, and looked up at him darkly,_ My family? Don't even get me started on them!_ "Don't talk about things you don't damn well understand, you hear me?" I growled, "Family? Caring? Appreciation? Tch, Don't make me laugh!"

I reverted back to my fake self in shock. "Ha ha, I mean- I should go! Nice talking with you!"

I jumped up from the floor and made my way towards the door when we heard a scream. Okumura-sensei leapt up from his seat and made his way to the door, gun in hand, "Stay here!"

I stood stark still as one after another, Bon, Shima-san, and Konekomaru-san filed out of the room and ran after the young teacher. _Did he not just say stay here? Wait, was that for just me? _I looked behind me to see Takara-san crouched on the floor looking at his puppet. _He… is so strange…_

"Stay here," I said to him, running off to follow the others._ There is no way I'd stay behind with that weirdo!_

I ran down the hall looking for any sign of my classmates, although it seems by the time I had arrived, I obviously missed something. From where I stood, I could see Bon, Shima-san, Konekomaru-san and Okumura-sensei leaning over an unconscious Paku-san with Moriyama-san leaning over her. I saw Kamiki-san over behind a shelf unit with Rin-san blocking my view of her. She seemed to be in nothing, but her skivvies. Probably getting ready for a bath, I suppose.

I felt awkward just standing in the doorway, since everyone was busying themselves with one thing or another. _This is why I don't try to fit in. This is why I don't have friends. I can see the care and concern on all of their faces. Even Kamiki-san has some sort of emotion, although I can't see it from here. I'm not like these people._

I clenched my hands into tightly bound fists, with out my knowledge of someone watching me, I bit my lip hard enough to bleed… _these people._

_I hate these people._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note -<strong> "Ah I know I am speading through the basic introductory chapters of the manga, it is just that I want to get to my original arc, I just like people to understand a bit of how my original character fits into things, instead of just dropping right into my arc. Next chapter will be better I promise! Hope you enjoyed reading and hope to see more reviews/alerts/favourites/views! :)_

_Happy Reading! Cheers!"_

_- soeki :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Disclaimer* - I don't own 'Ao No Exorcist'. Nor the characters. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only._

**Chapter 3: How to React**

_(Vitamin String Quartet - In the End - Tribute to Linkin Park)_

_"Trying to hold on but didn't even know, Wasted it all just to watch you go"_

* * *

><p>"Miyamoto-san, can I speak with you outside for a moment," Okumura-sensei said at the beginning of class. I had long since blocked the thoughts of what happened yesterday from my mind. It wasn't an important fact for me to remember.<p>

"Yeah," I replied as I got up from my secluded seat and made my way to the front of class. I walked past a lonely looking Kamiki-san. She was in a staring match with the table in front of her. The guilt she felt was obviously too much for her to handle. I also ended up passing Moriyama-san and Rin-san. They were both engaged in light conversation, so I didn't think much of it. Little did I know of the confused stares I got as soon as my back was turned, leaving the room I approached Okumura-sensei who stood by the opposite wall.

"So, what is it you want to talk about, teach?" I joked, giving him a blasé look with my hand on my jutted out hip.

He didn't respond to the gesture, "How are you finding the classes? Understanding the curriculum?" he asked.

I found myself shrugging, "Eh I can't really complain, can I? Teachers are fine, the classes are dull and the information isn't sticking."

I watched as Okumura-sensei sweat-dropped, "And that isn't complaining?"

I gave him a toothy-grin, "Take it however you want."

He was silent for a moment, recovering from my antics and sobering up, he looked at me sincerely. "How do you find your fellow classmates? You don't seem to be on pleasant speaking terms with them."

"Those are your assumptions, then? Everything is fine! We are just playing! Ha ha," I laughed while waving off his questions.

He looked at me evenly, and as I looked into his eyes, I could tell he had something important to say, gesturing wildly with my hands for him to continue, with a curious look on my face, he finally sighed and looked down, the glint of his glasses shading his eyes.

"I'm aware of how you got that cut on your lip. I want to know why you looked so hateful when you arrived at the girl's bathroom last night. There _is_ a reason. Who do you not like in this class – and no lies! Tell me, as your teacher I need to know," he explained.

I was a little put off. _Shit! He noticed! I thought no one noticed me! Fuck, what do I say!_ "No one in particular, really sensei. That is the truth," I explained._ That was… vaguely the truth wasn't it?_

"Tell me, is it my brother? Shiemi-san? Who?" his voice quavered.

I pulled down my façade in order to be real with him, "I'll tell you, since you are my teacher."

I saw him look up in shock at my change of tone. I had gone from cheery blasé to spiteful indifference. I took it as my hint to continue.

"I hate you…"

"What?"

"I hate your brother. I hate Moriyama-san. When I said 'no one in particular' that was the truth. No one in particular, but rather every last person in this God damn world."

"Why? Why would you hate all these people?" He said harshly, as if on edge.

I didn't want to tell him the truth, so I just shrugged. "I just do…"

I felt him grab a hold of my shoulders and shook me once. I was rattled and a little shocked at his expression.

"Why do you hate everyone?" he said as he looked me in the eyes a hint of concern present in his own.

I managed to sneer at him in disgust, "Let go of me you stupid four-eyed bastard!" I shouted at him as I pushed him away from me. "You wouldn't fucking understand even if I told you!"

"Hey, what's going on out here? We heard yelling." Bon-san exited the room with everyone following him.

I watched hesitantly as everyone looked between the two of us. Okumura-sensei looked as if someone had slapped him and I had probably the ugliest look on my face anyone had ever seen. "It's nothing." I said.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Why where you looking at Yukio like that?" Rin-san stepped forward, a little defensive of his brother. He had a stern look on his face as if he'd fight me.

I closed my eyes swallowed hard and put on my best smile. "I don't know what you are talking about," I shrugged.

I watched as different expressions passed over each and every face. There was indifference coming from Bon-san's stony face. A look of hesitant relief from Shima-san, as if he didn't quite believe me. Konekomaru-san looked like he was about to jump behind Bon-san and use him as a human shield if a fight ensued. Kamiki-san and her friend both held different expressions, one of impassive boredom and another of pitiful worry, respectively. Moriyama-san stood by the doorway with a sad expression as Rin-san stood in front of her with a hard expression. He surely didn't believe what I was saying. The other two boys were hanging out behind Moriyama-san not truly paying any attention.

"Tell me the truth! What the hell is going on here, Yukio," Rin-san turned to Okumura-sensei. I looked over to him and he held his regular superior look.

"I don't even know myself. Aya-san, you have some explaining to do," Okumura-sensei said sagely.

This infuriated me. Why couldn't he just play along with me? Why do I have to tell anyone anything! Fuck it! Just fuck it!

"Like hell I do!" I burst, "Why the fuck do I have to tell you shit! I have nothing of importance to say to people like you!"

"Ah! Aya-chan! Such language is unbecoming of su-" Shima-san started.

"Shut up, you perverted pink-haired freak!" I pointed at him. My face burning red as anger consumed me. "All of you leave me alone! Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to talk with people like you! I hate you all! I fucking hate you!"

I was about to storm away when I was stopped by who I thought was Rin-san, but it turned out to be Bon-san. He threw me against the wall and pinned me there. I heard a bunch of people gasp and Okumura-sensei yelling at him. His face was really close to mine when he looked me straight in the eyes.

"We want to help you! Can't you see that? Or are you such a stubborn ass that you can't see it!"

I laughed bitterly, "Help? You can't help me!"

"Try me! You idiot!" Bon spat out.

I glared at him as hard as I could, "Fine, you want to know? I'll tell you! I always looked up to my brother, Osamu-san…"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK –<p>

Miyamoto Temple – Myodo, Japan (two months ago)

_I was busy cleaning up the infirmary as was my job that day. I idly swept the hallway only to look up at the door that was held closely shut to my right. Straightening up from my work I entertained the thought of going inside. The brass knob tempted me to go inside. I hadn't seen my brother Osamu-kun since the festival we held annually at the Temple. He had collapsed later that day to my chagrin and was sent back to be taken after here. _

_I despised my mom and dad, since they forbade me visitation to him. Why was I not allowed to see my own brother? He'd enjoy my company better than a bunch of old people._

_I found myself grinding my teeth together and attempting to strangle my broom clasped in my hand. Then, calmly as I could, I looked down the hall before me and from whence I had come. No one was around to stop me. Oba-san wasn't even wandering the halls taking care of the sick. I felt as if today was my lucky day and leaned the broom against the wall beside the door. I grasped the brass knob and turned it. It clicked with acceptance of entrance and I carefully opened the door._

_I could tell that I went very pale at what I saw. My brother lying on the bed looked so white and thin he was hardly recognizable. Osamu-kun was sleeping, albeit not well. His face was beaded with sweat and with every breath it came in and out raspy. I watched as he weakly clutched his blankets. Perhaps he was just having a nightmare?_

_In my shock I stumbled and knocked the clipboard off of the counter onto the ground. With the resounding snap, my brother had woken. Thankfully it hadn't startled him to the extent of heart palpitations. His heart was weak with his illness._

_"I'm so sorry, Osamu-kun, I didn't mean to! I just wanted to see you. It's been nearly a month!" I laughed lightly, picking up the fallen item and replacing it on the counter. "Can you believe mom and dad told me not to visit you? Ridiculous, right?"_

_I looked back at Osamu-kun, he stared back with out emotion. I took it as him listening to me. I walked over to his bed side and sat down and looked at him, plastering a big smile on my face._

_"I can only wonder why," he managed to choke out. "Perhaps they wanted to spare you from seeing your elder brother this way. You shouldn't have come."_

_The smile dropped from my face and was now laced with concern. "What do you mean? I don't un-"_

_"Don't tell me you don't understand, Aya, I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to be strong and capable, not this!" He gestured weakly to himself. His face twisted into a pained expression. "Leave now."_

_"I'm not going to leave! I just got here! I want to talk to you more! You don't have to be strong and capable! I'll be strong for you!" I urged. I was reluctant to go. I watched as he winced slightly._

_"You don't understand! No one does! Everyone looks at me with pity and sympathy! They pretend everything is okay and you are the worst of them all! I'm envious of you, sister. You have so much potential. You can walk; you can do things for yourself! Me? I can't do anything, but lay here. Stop pretending like everything is okay with me! I'm not normal, but you are and you take it for granted! You're always slacking off in your studies, goofing off and disrespecting mom and dad!"_

_"Ah – Osamu-kun!" I gasped. Where is this all coming from?_

_He gritted his teeth and breathed in a raspy breath that sounded painful, coughing I watched as red liquid – his blood – drip from his lips. I heard the beeping of his monitor slow down and I was worried. Standing up I went to go to him._

_"Why? You're wasting your life! Mom and dad, they have such high hopes for you! All they know is I'm going to die! So they put all their hopes into you! Why can't they hope I get better? They care about you more!"_

_The beeping slowed down more, the lines getting smaller and smaller, his body began to lightly convulse as more blood seeped out between his lips, and now his nose. He began to choke on his own blood. I started screaming for help in time to see Oba-san run through the door with one of the Temple doctors behind her, she pushed me out of the room._

_Before the door slammed shut behind me I heard my brother scream out, "I hate you, Aya! I hate you!"_

_I stood there with tears running down my cheeks as there were more screams of agony from my brother, shouts coming from my Oba-san and a faint mumbling. Then all was silent._

_All I could hear was the whimpering of Oba-san and the lull of the flat line._

FLASHBACK ENDED

* * *

><p>"…A month later, after Osamu's death, my parents soon followed. They contracted an illness – as did many of the Temple occupants – but they were the only ones to succumb to it. Everyone chalked it up to the weakness of the heart my brother left them with when he, himself, left this world. My brother didn't know what he was talking about when he said they cared about me more," I looked up a the group. Everyone wore a look of sympathy towards me, and that was a painful thing to see. Moriyama-san was even looking teary-eyed at me. "What?" I snapped at her.<p>

"I'm sorry. You just spoke with such anger. It's sad," she said, gently.

"What? You think I'm sad about all this? I'm not! I'm glad I'm alone! I'm not living a lie anymore!" I pointed accusingly at her, she flinched at the gesture.

"Really? Yet you pretended to be someone different this entire week you were here. That isn't living a lie then what is?" I had forgotten Bon-san was still in front of me.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "I only deceive because I will not be made a fool of again."

It was true. My entire life I had been tricked into thinking people cared for me when they didn't. My brother hated me and my parents never cared about what I wanted in life even though they had convinced me long ago they did. No more! I will not be an example; I will make others the example! They can feel foolish that they believed me!

"It would've worked. I'll admit you even had me fooled, but you have a bad temper. If you hadn't been so spiteful you may have gotten through life with people thinking you were just an annoying personality," Okumura-sensei informed, "I'm glad you told us this story, but it still doesn't answer why you don't like anyone."

I sighed in aggravation and pushed Bon-san away from me, he was about to say something when I spoke up first - sarcasm dripping off every word, "I'll explain in great depth. You all have people who care about you and you take it for granted. It makes me sick."

"That doesn't mean you can't have people who care about you! It's easy to make friends!" Rin-san argued.

I looked at him sceptically, "Really? This coming from you. How many people here do you consider a friend? Moriyama-san and…?"

I watched his face redden, "I'll consider anyone here who disagrees with you, my friend. So that makes everyone here my friend!"

"Interesting logic, Rin-san." I looked over at him and he was about to argue his point. I knew these people would never understand what I was going through. What I went through as well. So I looked away from them, "Just forget it. Forget everything. Forget I said anything at all. Holy Scripture Recitation is about to start in a few minutes. Let's just get to class."

I nudged past a few people and made my way to the seat I was to occupy alone for most likely the rest of the year. My façade was gone, so now I would stop pretending. I'd be myself. I clasped my hands in front of my and leant my mouth into them as I sat in the desk, smiling behind my hands. _Just because I stop pretending doesn't mean I still can't have my fun._ The rest of the group, not including Okumura-sensei had filed into the room, giving me mixed looks of apprehension, worry, and anger. I decided not to pay them any mind.

A few minutes later, the teacher had arrived at the classroom and begun class unaware of what preceded it. I was currently resting my chin on the palm of my hand and tapping my pen on the table top. This class was not interesting in the least. Sure, it was informative, but that was all I could describe it as. I had managed to drone out the first fifteen minutes of class, but as the teacher spoke, her articulation and volume became increasing difficult to ignore so I was now forced to listen to what she was saying.

"The majority of demons have specific passages known as 'Fatal Verses' that will cause their death if properly recited. The basic skill of a qualified Aria is to identify these 'Fatal Verses' and recite them effectively," the teacher informed.

I looked at her with glazed over eyes, hoping she would not ask me to recite anything. Memorization was not an ability I had, as well as reading any Bible. So if she asked me about a certain section of such-and-such book, I wouldn't have the slightest clue as to what she was referring to.

"Now then, let's hear you recite the passage I assigned for homework last time… Psalm 30. Kamiki-san, if you'd be so kind as to start us off?"

I watched as a dazed Kamiki-san bolted upright with a resounding 'yes,' she must've been not paying attention just as I was. She began to recite the passage. I couldn't even remember anything I read the night before. I was about to scoff when she stopped suddenly, saying she couldn't remember while she sat.

"Dear me, Kamiki-san, this is a rare occurrence. Suguro-san, if you would," she called on the rebel.

At first I assumed he would fail miserably, but I watched the concentration on his face as he recited every last line. Puffing out my cheeks in annoyance, I just couldn't believe it! Rin-san was right to say what he did before about his appearance and intellect didn't go hand in hand. Everyone was praising him about being so smart. I just leant back in my chair, crossing my arms glaring at him. Apparently I wasn't the only one tired of hearing it.

"Memorising things like that is just plain showing off!" Kamiki-san said. I watched with mild interest as Bon-san's attention shifted from the praise he was getting.

"Did you say something?" Bon-san asked.

"I said that memorisation has nothing to do with academic ability," she responded.

Bon-san laughed, "This coming from the girl who couldn't even memorise four lines!"

As Shima-san began to defend her, claiming she was having a bad day, Kamiki-san stood up from her seat and walked around the table saying, "It's not that I couldn't, I just chose not to! Who wants to be an Aria anyways? They're completely defenceless while reciting and have to rely on the rest of the party for protection! They're nothing more, but baggage!"

I tilted the chair backwards as I watched on. Bon-san got all fired up and walked up to her spewing his garbage on laughing at people's dreams. She retorted with his dream being just that, laughable. I couldn't agree more. Becoming an Exorcist so he could defeat Satan? How powerful does this kid think he can get? He couldn't even beat up a mid-class demon with out his precious Bible verses. Defeating the one who led them was a far stretch.

Bon-san had been holding onto the front of Kamiki-san's shirt when she swiped at him. Hitting Rin-san right across the cheek when he stood from his seat. I couldn't hold it in any longer. This entire thing was stupid.

"Pfft," I began to laugh hysterically as I leant forward in my chair. It landed with a loud smack. Holding my side as my laughter built up in strength. They didn't even notice Okumura-sensei was in the room! The idiots!

Okumura-sensei's glasses flashed, "I don't understand why you would find this so funny, Miyamoto-san."

* * *

><p>"You didn't understand what was so funny, yet I find no humour in this what-so-ever!" I mumbled.<p>

A few hours after the incident, I was now sitting on the floor beside a quiet Yamada-san – to whom I found out was the name of the hooded guy – with what looked like a rock with a face on it crushing my lap.

"Now then, have you all had time to reflect on your bad behaviours?" Okumura-sensei questioned. I heard someone choke out a retort and he continued, "This is what we call collective responsibility. The aims of this camp are twofold, firstly to increase your abilities, and secondly to deepen your relations with your fellow students."

"I refuse to get along with these brutes," Izumo-san complained causing Bon-san to snap at her.

"I am afraid that you'll have to. No Exorcist can fight alone!" Okumura-sensei responded, "Making use of one another's specialties and compensating for other's weak points. Fighting in groups of two or more is basic procedure for any Exorcist."

Everyone was silent, thinking of what he had just said. Hell, even I was. I suppose it made sense; then again, I would hope he would say things that would make sense since he's the teacher.

"Well then, I have a minor mission to attend to so I'll leave you here for three hours."

I see, so he's going to allow this punishment to go on and go on a minor mission for three hours. _Is he damn crazy? We have to stay as we are for three long hours! Bull shit! I'm not staying like this the whole damn time!_

As I sat mulling this over, Bon-san and Izumo-san were engaged in another verbal argument. I was so close to yelling at them to piss off, but before I could the lights went out.

Everyone began screaming and moving around. Out of surprise I jumped up myself, managing to knock the rock from my lap. I heard it roll across the floor. Picking myself off the floor as Shima-san lit the room with a light from his cell phone. Everyone began to calm. Now with the room I saw that my fellow classmates managed to trip over one another and were sprawled out on the floor. I stood silently.

"Th-That stupid teacher! Did he go and cut the power and all?: Bon-san spoke.

Konekomaru-san picked himself up from the floor, adjusting his askew glasses, "Surely he wouldn't…"

"A black out then?" Izumo-san asked, "No, it can't be. I can still see the lights from the other buildings."

"A black out that is restricted to this building, then?" Bon-san asked.

Shima-san stood up from his spot on the floor and dusted off his pants. He began towards the door, "Let's go check out the corridor."

I continued to stand in silence and watched with slight nervousness as he began to open the door. I apparently had good reason to, for from this angle I saw a figure on the other side of the door as Shima-san cracked the door open, laughing carelessly to himself. He stood staring back at the thing on the other side of the door and closed it lightly, his hand still hanging loosely onto the door handle.

"Hmm, that's odd, am I seeing things?" He asked himself.

I heard the boys in front of me mumble something when the door crashed open. Shima-san scrambled in our direction. My heart leapt into my throat. I didn't realize how loudly it was pounding and now it was all I could hear. I backed away in fear as the others were shouting things at one another. I couldn't hear what they were saying. The creature charged at us and a thick spray of liquid was emitted towards us from what I would refer to as it's mouth.

I was shaking. _This wasn't what I signed up for! Hell I never signed up for this in the first place! Why would my parents want this life for me? _

Moriyama-san's Green-man summon produced a large amount of tree with branches blocking the creature's path.

_I don't want this! I just want – I want –_

Rin-san broke through the branches and out of sight.

_I want my old life back! Dammit! I wish – _

Bon-san and Izumo-san began to argue, again.

I grabbed at my sleeve on my left arm where the memory of the Striker attack was etched deep within my arm in the form of jagged and irregular scaring. _I wish I had never been attacked! I wish that Osamu didn't die – _My breath caught in my throat when I realized what I was thinking.

_Thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump-thump._ My heart was racing. I reached my limit as I turned away from everyone and heaved into the nearest garbage can. My knees collapsed underneath me and I crashed against the wall, but didn't quite hit the floor. Yamada-san had grabbed my arm and held me up long enough for me to slowly lower myself to the floor. He turned away from me and looked on. I brought my attention to everyone and like I was slapped in the face, I was aware of everything going on again.

Rin-san was missing. Shima-san was picking himself up from the floor. Konekomaru-san knelt on the ground yelling. Izumo-san had called her summons. Moriyama-san laid on the floor. Lastly Bon-san was being held up by the creature, reciting what I assumed was the Fatal Verse. My heart hadn't left my throat, nor had the strength in my legs recovered.

As Bon-san finished the last line of the verse, the creature disappeared. I was only now aware that the lights had been turned back on. Everyone was either collapsed on the ground or kneeling. Bon-san was mumbling insane ramblings of one that assumed he had died. I tried to laugh out loud, but all it sounded like was someone choking on air so I stopped.

I couldn't believe how weak I was being. _Was I not supposed to be strong? Did these types of situations really prove how pathetic I truly am? Nonsensical thoughts, Aya!_ It wasn't that I was weak, but rather unfamiliar with the task at hand. I will get used to it! if I don't , then I can't – no I won't – ever forgive myself!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - <strong>"So how are things? It's been awhile, yes? Hope the wait was well worth it. I'm beginning to be slightly skeptical of how my story is going, but I'll still continue, since this story has more Alerts than one of my other stories that has 5x the words and about 2x the chapters. Rather proud of that, really. Anyways, tell me what you think! Positive or Negative, I will welcome any reviews from either side! Bring it!

Aya - Mary-sue or well rounded character? I know I'm terrible, killing off her family and such. She hates them, too. Cliché, right? Yeah, I agree, but this way works well for the character development. (Every good main character must go through some sort of change by the end of the story! No matter how subtle or drastic the change.) Remember though! She doesn't just have a brother and two loving parents. She has many cousins that I have mentioned previously! They will appear again in 'present time' rather then in Flashbacks! As soon as I finish the whole Camp Arc with Rin revealing himself to everyone will I get into my original arcs! (I actually have about two or three in mind. I say or three because two of them can be mashed into one, but look at me! I'm spoiling things. Well, not so much, yeah?)

Anyways...

Happy reading!

Cheers!"

- soeki :)


End file.
